Dib the Kitten
by Anto J Lareneg
Summary: Ummm Zim turns Dib into a kitten and then gives him to Gir^-^ funny!! oh umm please R/R my stories need love
1. Default Chapter

Dib the Kitten  
By ZimGirandtheTuna (IZ Inader Zim)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Dib the Kitten  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a knock at Dib's door. He opened it and  
looked around. There was a small box on the porch. He picked  
it up and brought it inside. He read the label on it and  
it said: "To whom it may concern" He proceded in opening  
the box. A tiny little metal thing was the only object  
inside. He picked it up and when he did a big bright white  
light shot out of it. The light had hypnotized him.  
"I am going to Zim's house now" He slowly opened  
the door and proceded to Zim's house.  
  
"Okay, come on he should have opened that box by  
now" Zim looked at the clock on the wall. Gir was sitting  
on the window legde watching a drifting cloud.  
"I want some cotton candy" Gir said still watching  
the cloud.  
Then Zim heard a knock on the door. He opened it  
right away. It was Dib, still under the hypnotic spell.  
"Right this way" Zim directed Dib into his lab.  
Gir looked back and started to follow them.  
"No Gir you stay here" said Zim "but if you are   
good I'll get you something"  
Gir sat down and watched them go. A couple   
minutes later he could hear Zim's menacing laugh coming  
from the basement.  
  
The next morning Dib awoke in a cage. He looked  
around a bit then reached out to try and push it open.  
Then he noticed that his hands looked like cat paws. He  
got a little worried and looked around for something that  
would give a reflection. Then he saw Zim. Zim reached down  
and opened Dib's cage. He grabbed him from behind his neck   
pulled him out.  
"Hello there kitty" siad Zim "Oh here you might   
want to see this"  
Zim held a mirror up in front of his face. Dib   
saw that he had been turned into a kitten. His mouth   
opened in shock.  
"Oh yeah and something else, Your cat instincts  
will start to kick in soon. And when they do, you will  
no longer remember ever being human. This will happen  
very slowly, in two weeks you will only be cat"  
Dib looked up at him "You can't get away with this  
I'll just tell everyone what you've done to me and they'll-"  
"What?" Zim interupted "I'm a genius, why yes I  
am. You see, you're a cat and there for you only speak   
cat. So meow away it won't get you anywhere"  
Dib just stared back.  
"Oh and you will spend your last days with a human  
concience in.. well let's just say... a living nightmare"  
Zim looked up "Gir!! I have something for you!"  
Gir came running around the corner at full speed.  
Then he stopped in front of Zim.  
"I got you a pet Gir" Zim gave Dib to Gir  
Gir was not much bigger than Dib. Then Gir picked  
up Dib and held him up to his face, then he shrieked   
"KITTY!!" right into his face.  
"Have fun Gir"  
Gir ran away dragging Dib along behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A Living Nightmare

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: A Living Nightmare  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been about ten minutes and Dib had already  
been tortured beyond belief. Now, Dib was huddled in a   
corner under the couch with his long tail around his feet.  
Gir looked under the couch and saw Dib hunched  
in the corner shivering.  
"Come on out kitty" said Gir reaching under the  
couch.  
"Moooow"  
"Key"  
"Me"  
"Come on key"  
"Meeeeew"  
"Kitty kitty key"  
"MO!"  
Gir sat up and walked away. Dib remained under   
the couch. Then he fell asleep.  
Gir found Zim "The key isn't coming out"  
"Key?"  
"The kitty kit!"  
"Oh where is it?"  
"Under the couch"  
"You get him I'm busy"  
Gir turned and walked away. Then he got an idea.  
"Keys like tuna"  
Gir ran into the kitchen and grabbed out a can   
of tuna. Then he broke it on his head. Tuna splattered   
everywhere, Gir got a bowl and scraped what he could into  
it. He went over to the couch and set the bowl down near  
it.  
Dib could smell something good. He slowly and   
cautiously walked out from under the couch. He approached  
the bowl and looked in.   
"Is that a dead spider?" Dib thought to himself  
looking in the bowl. Then his cat insticts kicked in and  
he started to eat it dispite it's appearence.  
After Dib had finished off the bowl, Gir came out  
of nowhere and snagged him up.  
"Key! I got you!"  
Instinctively Dib hissed and scratched Gir, ripping  
off a piece of his doggie disguise.  
"Ahhh isn't that cute" said Gir "He's trying to  
scratch my face off"  
Gir poked Dib really hard. He hissed again.  
"I know let's play a game"  
"Oh no" Dib thought "The last three games ended   
up with me being swung by my tail"  
"It's called swing the kitty"  
"MOOOOOO!!" Dib struggled. Gir had an iron grip  
on him.  
......A few minutes later.....  
Meowing loudly in pain, Dib was being swung by his  
tail. Gir let go of Dib and he shot across the room. He landed  
in the kitchen on a pile of dishes. Gir went running after  
him. Then he picked him up by his aching tail.  
"Meeeoeoooe"  
"Go round two" Gir started to swing Dib by his  
tail again.  
"MEEMEMMMEOOEW!!!!"  
Gir, once again, let go of Dib and he shot into the   
living room and went right through the tv.  
The kitten got up from the mess. Gir looked down   
at him angirly.  
"You broke the tv and the scary monkey show is   
gonna be on 10 minutes!!" Gir picked him up by his tail again.  
"Bad kitty"  
Gir dragged him down the hallway, by his tail, to  
a little cage. Then Gir viciously shoved him into it.  
"Stay there untill you learn your lesson"  
Dib watched Gir go down the hallway untill he was  
totally out of sight. He looked down at his tail. It was  
burning and stinging horribly. His cat instincts tried to  
tell him to lick it, but Dib fought it. Soon, he found   
himself trying to ease the pain, by licking it.  
"I hate this" he thought miserably "I-I just wanna  
be my- myself again"  
He layed down, put a paw over his face, and cried  
himself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Get the Message!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Get the message!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Gir picked Dib up out of the cage.   
Then he put a bowl of tuna down in front of him. This time  
Dib spied a dead roach in the tuna but he ate it anyway.  
Gir watched him eat.  
"Kitty, I wanna go for a walk do you?"  
Dib looked up "Yes a walk the perfect chance to get  
away from this lunatic"  
"Mew!"  
"Okay then Kitty as soon as you finish breakfast  
I'll let you use my leash and we can go!"  
"Mew!"  
Gir grabbed his leash off the wall where it hung.  
Then he took off his collar. He went over to Dib and put  
the collar on him. Then he fastened the leash to it. Gir  
opened the door and ran outside. Dib was not prepared for  
this and he was getting dragged along behind Gir. Finally  
he had caught up to Gir's quick pace.   
Gir stopped at the entrance to the park. Then he  
saw the swings. His eyes got big.  
"We gotta go on the swings key!"  
Gir ran to the swings. then he hopped onto one.  
He tied the leash to his swing. Then he started to swing.  
This was not a good thing for Dib, because everytime Gir's  
swing went back or forward the leash pulled on him choking  
him a bit. Then Dib decided this would be the time to get  
away. He had a simple plan, he would just unhook the leash  
from his collar and then run like mad.  
So Dib attempted to grab the leash, but he  
couldn't. Then he looked down, paws! he had paws, that  
ruined everyhting.  
"Damn these paws" thought Dib "If I only had thumbs I   
could grab this leash!"  
Then he got another idea. He put both of his paws  
on the side of the metal clipper that was farthest from  
his face. Then he started to puch the clip with his nose.  
His nose hurt bad, but the leash clip was opening! When  
it got open enough He put his head up high now he was free!  
His nose was bleeding a little and it made him sneeze. He  
glanced up at Gir, then started to run without looking back.  
"KITTY NO!!" screamed Gir  
Dib kept on running. Where to go now? The question  
raced through his mind. He would go home and find a way  
to communicate. He would, so he redirected his path towards  
his house.  
Then he came to a busy street. Without thinking he   
raced across. It was only after he crossed when he realized  
what he had done.   
"Stupid cat instincts" he said to himself  
Then he saw it, his house he had made it. Now  
another problem arose. How to get inside? He saw Gaz's  
window open. He saw a trelis going up the wall part way.  
So he walked to the side of the house, and leaped onto  
the trelis. He started to climb up. Now he had to jump  
through Gaz's open window. This would be a challenge.  
He jumped with all he could and easily cleared  
the window. He landed and his stomach in the middle of the  
room. Gaz had not seen him she was busy playing her video  
game.  
"Mew?"  
No answer  
"Mew!"  
No answer  
"MEW!!"  
No answer  
Dib jumped onto the bed and he put his paw over  
the video screen.  
"Hey you stupid little animal you made me lose!"  
"Meeew"  
"You know what you kinda look like my brother,  
Dib"  
He nodded his head quickly.  
"You know him?"  
Dib jumped onto her desk and got a pencil and some  
paper. He jumped onto the floor and began to try as hard   
as possible to write his name. Then after 10 minutes he  
wrote "Dib -" in messy letters. He picked up the paper  
and handed it to her. Then he stood in the direction the  
arrow would be pointing.  
"Dib's outside?"  
The arrow was also pointing at her door.   
He shook his head, annoyed. He walked over to the  
paper. He put his paw on the arrow and then on himself.  
"You're Dib?!"  
He nodded his head quickly.  
"What happened?"  
Dib thought hard and then he put his paw behind  
his ear.  
"Sounds like?"  
He thought some more.  
"I don't like to play sharades Dib..."  
He glared at her.  
  
Gir had lost sight of Dib and sadly and slowly   
walked home. He neared his house and then he stopped and sat   
down on the porch.  
"I miss my key..." Gir said sadly "I guess he  
never liked me..."  
  
It had been about 30 minutes and Dib had finally  
got the entire story across to Gaz.  
"Oh alright, I don't believe you but I guess I'll  
take you down to Zim's house"  
  
About ten minutes later Gir saw Gaz coming with  
Dib.  
"Key!! You came back!" Gir ran over to Gaz and   
snatched Dib up.  
Dib struggled free and jumped into the house through  
the back window. Gir followed him, using his rockets. Gaz  
rang the door bell.   
Zim was going to open the door, when he heard a  
loud crash noise. He turned his head to see Dib flying at him.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Dib landed and Zim's head and then dug his claws  
in.  
"OwwwwwwWW!"  
Gir grabbed Dib by the tail and began to pull as  
hard as he could.  
"Don't pull Gir don't pull!!"  
"Okay!!" Gir pulled harder  
"I said DON'T PULL!! DON'T PULL!!"  
The doorbell rings again.  
Zim managed to pull the cat off his head and throw  
it violently to the floor.  
Panting and all scratched up, Zim opened the door.  
"What happened to you?" Gaz asked slowly  
"Ummm my dog's cat went crazy he..heehehe" he laughed  
uneasily.  
Gir had refastened the leash to Dib's collar.   
Then he dragged him over to the front door.  
"Ummm but that is my cat" said Gaz pointing at  
Dib  
"NOO!!" Gir shrieked "MY KEY!!"  
"Key?" Gaz seemed a little confused "I thought  
you said he was a dog.."  
"Oh he is" Zim kicked Gir hard  
"OuuWW"  
"See"  
"Don't kick me"  
Zim kicked Gir again  
"Ouuuuwww"  
"Well anyway that is my cat and I need him" Gaz  
continued  
"UMMmmm well..umm so do I" said Zim  
"Really?"  
"Yea"  
"Then you can have him"  
Dib's jaw dropped "Meeew mwi mooow"  
Zim stepped on his tail, on purpose. Dib jumped in  
the air and landed on Zim's head. He grabbed the wig on his  
head and threw it. Zim's anntenas stood up in the air.  
Gaz just froze.  
"Umm gotta go!!" Zim slammed the door. Then he grabbed  
Dib around the neck "You are sooooo gonna die for that!"  
"My Key!!" Gir grabbed Dib's tail  
"Nooo Gir, Dib is my cat now. I'll get you something  
else later"  
"My KEY!!"  
"Noo Gir" He stopped. He forgot about Gaz outside.  
He dropped Dib on the ground. Gir picked him up and started  
to sqeeze the life out of him.  
Zim grabbed something from a near by drawer. Then  
he put on his wig. He opened the door. Gaz was in the   
same position. Then Zim pointed the little thing at her  
head and pulled the trigger...  
Dib scratched Gir again, another piece of the  
dog costume tore off. This time Gir shrieked as if in  
pain, then he started running around in circles. Dib fell  
on the ground then looked up. He had seen Zim pull the   
trigger on the little device.  
"Meeooo!!" Dib jumped over to Zim and bit his leg  
"Ahhhhuuihiuoooo!" Zim dropped the device to the  
ground.  
Dib picked it up and pointed it at Gir. Then somehow  
he managed to pull the trigger with his paws. A white beam  
shot out of it. It seemed to disappear in Gir's head.  
Nothing happened. Gir continued to run around in circles  
screaming. Then he looked back at Gaz. She was now looking  
around.  
"Where am I?"  
Dib ran over to her.  
"Hey you look kinda like my brother, Dib"  
He fainted.  
"That's the first time I ever saw a cat faint   
before....."  
Zim slammed the door in her face. Then he turned  
to Dib. "And as for you.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
